Unfinished Symphony
by miss-black-eyeliner
Summary: Catie loves Jamie...and Jamie loves Catie. Too bad neither of them knows that.
1. Default Chapter

Unfinished Symphony  
  
Description: Catie loves Jamie, and Jamie loves Catie. Too Bad neither of them knows that. (Sorry, it seems like all I can write is J/C romances, I confess, take me in officer)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: HOORAY FOR DISNEY! THEY BROUGHT INAHB BACK!! SURE IT'S ONLY RERUNS BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING! So as you can see, INAHB does not belong to me!!  
  
  
  
" It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all"  
  
Catie Roth stared down at the famous quote, not quite sure what to make of it.  
  
I guess it's sort of true, she thought, I love Jamie but I can't really have him so I guess that counts as lost, and since I only love him but never actually gotten to be with him, I guess that counts as never loving at all.  
  
She was pondering it so deeply, she didn't even hear her other best friend, Val Lanier, whispering her name.  
  
"Catie.! Catie? CATIE!," she whispered-yelled. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking and quickly waved her hand in front of Catie's face.  
  
"Huh..?," Catie replied, looking up dazed.  
  
"Where are you? Mars? You totally left Earth for like 10 minutes!," Val replied.  
  
"Sorry, guess I got things on my mind," Catie shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it.  
  
Val looked at her worriedly, "Do you want to talk about it?," she offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time I've ever ignored the teacher Val," Catie replied defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok," Val surrendered," But if you ever want to..," she trailed off. Catie shook her head and looked out the window. It was beautiful outside. Blue sky, shining sun, white fluffy clouds, and lots of flowers.  
  
Seems like a good day to spend underneath the bleachers, Catie thought. The bell rang, signifying the end of class and school.  
  
And that's exactly where I'm going, Catie thought.  
  
She rushed out of class, leaving Val to watch her helplessly.  
  
Catie walked as quickly as she could to the bleachers, as she got nearer she recognized some of her fellow bleacher junkies already there.  
  
She didn't really feel like talking to them and headed to a secluded corner of the bleacher.  
  
Tossing her stuff down, she sat Indian style and let her mind flow with all the thoughts she'd been thinking about lately.  
  
Unsurprisingly, they were mostly about her best friend, Jamie Waite.  
  
Why can't I stop thinking about him? Catie wondered, I have to stop dreaming about us, it's obviously not going to happen.  
  
A voice cut through her train of thoughts, "Hey, there you are," it said.  
  
Catie felt a smile tug at her lips. It was Jamie.  
  
Jamie plopped down beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders, "What are you doing all the way over here?, " he asked.  
  
Catie shrugged, " I don't know, just felt like it." Her heart was beating a little bit faster feeling Jamie's arm around her.  
  
He nodded, though not quite understanding, Catie had been acting a little weird lately but he figured it was some girl thing and left it alone.  
  
"So have you heard about the prom coming up?," Jamie asked.  
  
Is he going to ask me? Catie thought excitedly, she tried to keep her voice casual, "Yeah, I've heard of it, why do you ask?," she replied, coolly.  
  
"I was just thinking we could do something for it again, " Jamie said, " You know, like instead of going as a football player and cheerleader, you could go as Prom King and I'll go as Prom Queen,"Jamie continued, grinning.  
  
"Oh.yeah sure," Catie replied, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Cool," Jamie grinned.  
  
This is going to rock! Jamie thought, He couldn't wait to see the Super Squad's faces when he and Catie walked in.  
  
He glanced at Catie sideways, Hmm.maybe we could even buy blonde wigs, he thought again.  
  
Catie rested her chin on her hand, staring out into the field blankly.  
  
"Catie..you okay, you seem kind of quiet," Jamie asked.  
  
Catie sighed, " Yes I'm fine, why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?, " she snapped. She got up quickly and grabbed her things, " I'll talk to you later Jamie," she muttered.  
  
Jamie watched as she stalked off, not quite sure what to think.  
  
She didn't even let me tell her about that hot new girl I met today, he realized.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so weird, I'm experiencing technical difficulties in my brain. Purty Pleeze Review!!! On to Chapter 2! 


	2. The New Girl

Chapter 2 - The New Girl  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm writing this chapter right after chapter 1 so bear with me if it sucks, if you guys totally hate this story tell me so and I'll try to brainstorm another.  
  
Catie walked home quietly, her hands shoved in her pockets. She felt bad for snapping at Jamie but she just couldn't stand to be so close to him...and yet feel so far away.  
  
She reached her house and opened the door slowly, knowing her mother would be home. Not something she was looking forward to.  
  
"Catie?! Is that you? Where have you been!? Hanging out with those good for nothing friends of yours again no doubt," Mrs. Roth yelled as soon as she heard Catie enter, " Bet you've been crying about that Jamie boy again, it's no wonder he doesn't like you, look at yourself, you look like hell," she continued.  
  
Catie walked right past her, smelling the liquor on her breath. Ignoring her mother's ranting, she headed straight to her room, locking the door behind her.  
  
She reached for her hidden possession, a thin notebook underneath her mattress. Her song book. Unknown to anyone but herself. In side she wrote her songs and poems that she kept locked in her heart.  
  
She flipped it open to a page she visited often. Her song about Jamie. It wasn't done yet, she'd write a little everyday, but she never finished it yet.  
  
Her eyes glanced over the page:  
  
You're Making Me  
  
I tried to look away from those eyes that draw me in I tried to tell myself, I'm not falling in love with him  
  
I tried everything I could, but I just fall upon my knees And if I'm falling in love with you, it's because You're making me  
  
It's all your fault I'm crying It's all your fault I'm trying To keep the pain in, lying to you and to myself.  
  
Cause I just can't let it be, And if I'm falling in love with you, it's because You're making me.  
  
Catie reached for her pencil, poising it near the page, she thought for a moment, listening in her head for the right thing to write.  
  
She added:  
  
I see you walking towards me while my heart just starts to shake I'd tell you why it's doing that, but I'm afraid it's gonna break  
  
I'll have to keep it all inside and for no one else to see And if I'm falling in love with you, it's because You're making me.  
  
Catie closed the book and stuck it back in it's hiding spot. One day, she'd finish it for Jamie. Maybe she'd even show it to him. Maybe.  
  
She lay back, staring at the ceiling. She tried to concentrate on anything, her mind felt so muddled.  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping for sleep. But it simply wouldn't come.  
  
Finally, she realized she wasn't going to get Jamie out of her head so she reached for her guitar ( a/n: okay, I know Jamie's the guitarist, but for the sake of my story, so does Catie) Jamie had taught her how to play on his guitar and she had decided to buy one of her own.  
  
She reached for her sheet music. It was Jamie's song translated into guitar notes. She added the next few notes for the lyrics she'd just added and began to warm up her fingers on the guitar.  
  
Moments later, the song flowed form the guitar effortlessly and she sang quietly along. She strummed the last cord before setting the guitar down softly.  
  
She gazed around the room, pictures of her and Jamie and her and Val surrounded her. We look so happy together, she thought, looking at a picture of her and Jamie underneath the bleachers, arms around each other.  
  
This was before Catie had started to have.feelings..for Jamie. She had been carefree and happy.  
  
She replaced the picture in it's spot with a sigh.  
  
A light tapping on her window made her jump back. She peered out her window to find Jamie standing on her lawn, small stones in his hands. She opened the window and looked down at him.  
  
"Hey Catie, let me in, I looked through the window and your mom's taking a nap," Jamie called.  
  
"Hold on," she replied. She shut the window and made her way quietly downstairs and to the front door. She didn't feel like being close to Jamie right now, but she felt bad for yelling at him at the bleachers.  
  
She opened the front door to find Jamie standing there with a grin.  
  
"Hey, come for a ride with me, I feel like going to the park," Jamie said.  
  
Catie looked around hesitantly before nodding and stepping outside.  
  
They walked to Jamie's bike and snapped on their helmets.  
  
In minutes they were whizzing by traffic and to the nearby park.  
  
Jamie parked his bike as they hopped off and sat down on a bench.  
  
"So..what did you want to talk about?," Catie asked.  
  
"Nothing really, but I met this really hot girl today Catie, and guess what? She's even single," Jamie smiled.  
  
"Oh..that's great Jamie, I'm really happy for you," Catie relied, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I still want to do our thing for prom so I'm not going to ask her," Jamie reassured her.  
  
"Yeah..ok," Catie nodded, " You know what? Suddenly I'm not feeling so good, do you think you could take me home?," Catie asked, standing up.  
  
Jamie blinked in confusion, " Sure, okay," he replied.  
  
They got back on the bike and drove back to Catie's house in silence.  
  
"See you tomorrow Catie," Jamie called from his bike.  
  
Catie waved in response and entered her house.  
  
A/N: That's Chapter 2 , I'm gonna try to write Chapter 3 right now, too. (Grabs Starbucks cup and takes a swig) 


	3. Discussions

Chapter 3  
  
Discussions  
  
Catie walked into school the next day tiredly, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night after hearing Jamie tell her about the "Hot Girl".  
  
She trudged to her locker and swung it open, reaching for her books. When she had the ones she needed, she shut it to find Jamie leaning next to her.  
  
"Hey," Catie sighed.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said, "Feeling any better?," he asked.  
  
Catie nodded and began walking away, Jamie beside her. Suddenly he grabbed her to stand still and began whispering, "There she is Catie! The girl I was telling you about!" he exclaimed, pointing across the room.  
  
Catie looked at where he was pointing and her heart sank. The girl was beautiful. She had a super model figure with long chocolate brown hair and eyes. She didn't seem like Jamie's type at all. She stood in the corner; her arms crossed glancing over the rest of the school with her nose in the air. She looked like a stuck-up snob. But she was a beautiful one.  
  
Catie looked away, "She's really pretty Jamie, hope it works out for you," she said, with false encouragement, and walked away quickly to the girls bathroom where Jamie wouldn't follow her. She went into an empty stall and leaned against the wall.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked out, bumping into Val.  
  
"Hey Catie!" Val chirped, " You'll never guess what happened last night at the station!," Val squealed.  
  
"Hmm.Tyler and you and kissed?" Catie suggested tiredly.  
  
Val gave her a surprised look, "How did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess," Catie muttered.  
  
They left the bathroom together and started down the hallway while Val chatted away non-stop until she reached out to grab Cathie's arm and stop her. Catie jerked he arm free, "Why does everyone keep doing that?" she asked irritably.  
  
"It's Tyler," Val hissed. She straightened up and plastered a smile on her face, "Hey Tyler," she said brightly.  
  
"Hey Val," Tyler smiled; he hesitantly leaned over to kiss Val on the cheek.  
  
Val blushed crimson and giggled a little. She took Tyler's hand in her own and they walked down the hall smiling.  
  
Ohmigod, I think I'm going to puke, Catie thought, If Jamie and I ever go out, I'm never going to act like that!  
  
She turned around and walked to her first period class as the bell rung to start school.  
  
Unfortunately, Jamie was in that class and all Catie could do was nod her head half-heartedly as Jamie talked to her.  
  
Catie was never so happy to hear the bell ring; she bolted out of her seat leaving Jamie in mid sentence.  
  
What is going on with her? Jamie wondered.  
  
That was exactly what he asked Val at the station that afternoon.  
  
"I don't know what's going on Val," Jamie said, "It feels like she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore lately."  
  
Val bit her lower lip, truth was, Catie had finally broke today and told Val everything, but sworn her to secrecy. She wished she could just tell Jamie.maybe if she dropped a little hint it wouldn't hurt...  
  
"Well, she did mention something about a new girl today, but that's all I can remember," Val relented. Then she turned and went to find Tyler before she could tell Jamie more.  
  
Could Catie be jealous? Jamie thought, Cool that must mean she likes me back! But what if Val's wrong? I could ruin our friendship completely.  
  
Jamie contemplated the choices, his eyes glancing over the phone ever other minute.  
  
A/N: That's all I can manage tonight! Sorry if it's kind of weird, I think there was something in my Starbucks (examines empty cup) I'll try again later! Don't forget to review! 


	4. The Chase Begins

Chapter 4  
  
To Love or not to Love  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update!! I've been busy with book reports, essays, and all this work!! I know this Chapter kind of sucks but I just felt like updating it so here goes! For all of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Jamie took a deep breath and hovered his hand over the phone.  
  
He decided that it was worth a shot to call Catie. True, their friendship was important to him, but could he really keep masking his feelings for her.forever?  
  
He decided to be tactful and maybe hint first at her being jealous and then he could ease the conversation into confessing feelings for each other.  
  
If she has any feelings she wants to confess, Jamie thought.  
  
He lifted his shaky hand to dial Catie's number when suddenly, a loud ringing blared throughout the station.  
  
"Come on Jamie!" Tyler yelled, " We've got a call!!."  
  
Jamie set down the phone with a sigh of regret and headed towards the ambulance, glancing back at it sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Catie paced in her room nervously, she couldn't believe she'd just spilled her guts to Val that afternoon. She was just so confused and she'd needed someone to share it with, but now she was regretting that choice.  
  
What if Jamie finds out and decides he doesn't feel the same and it ruins everything? Catie thought, I may have just lost my best friend!!!  
  
Groaning, she flopped on her bed and sighed.  
  
Maybe.I should call him, Catie thought, No...I can't...  
  
She turned on her side, remembering Jamie's happy face when he mentioned the "New Girl". Her stomach twisted and the lump in her throat returned.  
  
He never looks at me that way, she thought sadly.  
  
But he had, many times before. Catie had just not seen it. She had not seen the love in his eyes, and perhaps if she had, they would not be in this predicament.  
  
She was still staring at the ceiling when a knock at her door made her turn her head to see if her mother was trying to start something.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said as his familiar face popped up behind the door.  
  
"Hey," Catie greeted him.  
  
He walked towards her, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked, feeling totally lame.  
  
"....Ok, I guess," she murmured.  
  
"You don't sound ok," Jamie replied.  
  
Man, how am I going to do this.,Jamie thought, I know, I'll get on her good side, then bring it up slowly.  
  
"Here," Jamie said, scooting closer to Catie, "I'll give you a back rub, it'll help," he offered.  
  
He got even closer, turning Catie so that her back faced him. She sat up to make it easier.  
  
He gently placed his hands on her back, massaging her tenderly.  
  
"Mmmmmm..," Catie moaned happily, "You're right, that feels great," she replied.  
  
Jamie smiled and rubbed a little more, he ran his hands up and down her shoulders, brushing the strap of her spaghetti strapped shirt off her shoulder.  
  
Catie stiffened slightly, as a chill ran up her spine as Jamie pushed it back into its place.  
  
He brought his lips down gently on her shoulder, caressing it so softly, it felt like a feather brushing her.  
  
"Feel better?" Jamie replied, his voice sounding a little husky. He'd almost lost control of his emotions for a minute. He had to remind himself that Catie didn't know how he felt about her and he couldn't just let himself kiss her and hold her the way he wanted to.  
  
He pulled away reluctantly, as Catie sighed.  
  
"That made me feel great!" Catie smiled at him.  
  
"Good, then it had the intended effect," Jamie smiled back for a second, letting it slowly fade from his face, "Catie..there's something I want to talk about.," he started.  
  
Catie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear curiously, "Ok.what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well..."--BEEP!!! Jamie's beeper suddenly cut him off shrilly.  
  
"Damn," Jamie swore, " It looks like I have to go.Tell you what, after the call I'll come back and I'll give you another massage and we'll talk ok?," Jamie promised, getting up.  
  
"Another massage?" Catie asked grinning from ear to ear, " Sounds good to me!".  
  
Jamie waved and exited the house, full of regret.  
  
Catie watched from her window, a smile playing on her lips as she absently strummed Jamie's Song on her guitar.  
  
  
  
Jamie stepped out of the coffee shop, carrying Catie's favorite drink in his hand, along with her favorite flower, a single red rose.  
  
He had stopped by on the way to Catie's house from the call, feeling that if he was going to confess his feelings for Catie, he'd better do it right.  
  
He stowed it away safely in his motorcycle and was just about ready to ride off when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me!" a young girlish voice called, tinged with annoyance. Jamie turned to find the "New Girl" standing there.  
  
His jaw dropped slightly, against will.  
  
She was standing there, in a tight black dress and 3-inch killer heels.  
  
"Hi, my cell phone battery just died and I have a major up-scale party to go to, do you think you could possibly loan me 35 cents to call my chauffeur?," she asked.  
  
"Um...yeah sure," Jamie replied, he began to dig around in his pocket and handed her 50 cents, in case.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, then feeling as if she ought to say something else she added, "My name's Ashley."  
  
"Jamie," Jamie nodded.  
  
"Well thanks a lot Jamie," Ashley replied, "I'll repay you as soon as I can, maybe I can meet you here and buy you a cup of coffee," Ashley said, looking as if she'd just offered him the entire world.and possibly more.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, stifling a smile, this girl was an airhead, but she was a really great piece of eye candy.  
  
She turned and walked away and Jamie rode off.  
  
Neither of them noticed a friend of Val's standing nearby.  
  
The girl flipped out her cell phone, "Marie? Yeah, it's me, you'll never guess who's going out with that new girl Ashley, Jamie Waite!!........"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for telling me Val," Catie said, "Don't worry I'll be fine, bye," Catie said into the phone. She put it down gingerly.  
  
She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Val said she'd heard it from Marie who heard it from Vanessa who had witnessed the whole thing.  
  
Witnessed Jamie Waite agreeing to go out with Ashley Dawn, the new girl.  
  
Catie bit her lip to keep her throat from burning. She didn't hesitate to believe it for a second.  
  
She knew Jamie had liked Ashley, but after he had given her such a gentle massage.she'd just been hoping he might have felt something more.  
  
Especially when she thought she felt his lips on her shoulder.  
  
But she had been wrong.  
  
Tears bean to form and Catie began to hate herself for letting this affect her so much.  
  
She wished she didn't have to feel this way. So broken, so torn.  
  
Music, she thought, Music usually helps.  
  
She wiped away the tears and took out Making Me and her guitar.  
  
She began playing softly and slowly getting louder until she strummed it loud and out of tune.  
  
She gave a cry and pushed the guitar away.  
  
Not even that helped her now.  
  
She needed to get out of here.  
  
Out. Free. Free from pain...  
  
She tossed some stuff into her bag and ran from the house. Trying to leave behind the memories and feelings.  
  
While Jamie rode just down the street from her house, ready to tell her everything she wanted so badly to hear.  
  
A/N: That's Chapter 4 you guys!!!! I hoped you liked it and as always: REVIEW!!!! Cuz' I love it whey a do!!! (Squints at clock) I have to get to bed!! It's 12:49 AM!!! 


	5. Missing

Chapter 5 Missing  
  
A/N: still sleepy. Felt like updating. Sorry if this sucks. *snore*  
  
Catie wandered about the streets aimlessly. She wondered if Jamie had come back to her house yet.  
  
In the distance, she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, but she simply kept on walking.  
  
Her mascara and heavy eye shadow was smeared across her face as the tears fell ever so often from her eyes.  
  
She turned to the sound of a car passing by and slowly lifted her thumb up.  
  
The car pulled up beside her and the driver rolled the window down.  
  
"Going my way little lady," a kind old man smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Maybe," Catie whispered, and hesitantly began to open the door...  
  
  
  
Jamie hopped off his bike and ran to Catie's door, knocking with excitement.  
  
He couldn't help but smile knowing that soon enough, Catie would know how he felt about her.  
  
But after waiting for 5 minutes without an answer, his smile faded.  
  
"Catie,"he called uncertainly.  
  
He tried turning the door knob to find it open.  
  
He stepped inside quietly and called her again, "Catie? Catie! Are you home?" he called.  
  
Maybe she can't hear me, he thought, and headed to her bedroom.  
  
He pushed open her door to find it in shambles. Things were thrown about the room messily and her guitar was lying on the floor in a careless fashion.  
  
Jamie knew something was wrong, and it scared him. He turned around helplessly and bolted out the door, hoping she hadn't gone far.  
  
He had just run out onto the side walk when he noticed some one out of the corner of his eye getting into a car.  
  
It was Catie!  
  
"Catie!!Wait!!," Jamie cried.  
  
Catie looked up in shock, gripping the car door.  
  
Jamie, unaware he was still holding Catie's coffee cup, let it crash to the floor and broke into a run, clutching onto the red rose, its thorns carefully cut off previously.  
  
"Looks like your friend doesn't want you to go, don't think you'll be going anywhere today missy, have a nice day," the old man smiled, and drove away.  
  
"Jamie," Catie choked out.  
  
"What were you doing?!!," Jamie cried.  
  
"Nothing!! It's..none of your business okay?!," Catie cried and began walking back towards her house.  
  
Jamie grabbed her arm, holding her back, "Look, never mind, I just want to talk to you Catie, why do you keep pushing me away?," he asked, his tone morose.  
  
"I'm not, I just need some space, okay?!! Is that too much to ask?," Catie snapped.  
  
"Yes, it is!," Jamie snapped back, his sadness turning to anger, "Geez Catie!!!! All I want to do is be with you and all you can do is push me even further away! Do you know how hard it is to be in love with somebody who just keeps rejecting you over and over again?," Jamie ranted, not realizing what he was saying until it was too late.  
  
Sure, he had wanted to tell Catie how he felt, but he had pictured something a little more romantic.  
  
Catie gaped in shock, but quickly recovered, " Oh really? If you're so in love with me Jamie Waite, than why did you agree to go on a date with that new girl that you think is soooo hot?," Catie snapped sarcastically.  
  
"I did not!!! I don't know where you heard that stupid lie but I didn't do anything like that," Jamie yelled, feeling tired of fighting.  
  
Catie saw the pain and tiredness in his eyes, feeling terrible.  
  
She should've known not to believe a stupid rumor without asking Jamie first.  
  
"Dammit," Catie swore, " I can't believe I jumped to conclusions like that."  
  
"Yeah, you really did," Jamie said, giving her a tired smile, "But I forgive you."  
  
Catie looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, wait a second, don't cry!," Jamie said, rushing to her side. He held her face in his hands and brushed away the tear.  
  
"Sorry," Catie whispered sadly.  
  
"It's okay," Jamie smiled.  
  
Catie looked down at the rose brushing her cheek as he held her face.  
  
She smiled a little, her face lighting up, "Is that for me?," she asked.  
  
"Who else would I give it to?," Jamie said, stepping back from her and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Catie said, inhaling the rose's sweet scent.  
  
She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
He clasped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
They stood there for 5 minutes, just holding each other until Catie pulled back, smiling.  
  
"What do you say I give you that massage now?," Jamie grinned.  
  
"Sure thing," Catie said, slipping her hand into his.  
  
They headed up to her room and began picking up around the room before they got started.  
  
Catie leaned her guitar in her closet, noticing a piece of paper flutter down to the carpet.  
  
It was Jamie's song.  
  
She wouldn't have to write songs like that anymore. She smiled at Jamie's back. Nope, she wouldn't have to finish his song for at least a while.  
  
She stuffed Jamie's Song deep into her closet.  
  
For now, she thought, it will remain my Unfinished Symphony.  
  
A/N: The End!!!!! Finally. Still tired, but happy now. Will be starting a new fic soon!! Will include J/C AND T/V AND Hank/Jasmine and an Original Character. Spread the word please!! And as always, REVIEW!! Ciao mi Amig's!! 


End file.
